starship_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brighteyes
, formerly known as Brighteyes was a female Awusi slave owned by the slave trader, Viperbite. She was taken as a young child and grew up on Viperbite's ship, where she worked for the crew doing menial tasks. She was later sold off to Laurie Welsh as a conscript for her army, where she met fellow conscript, Skyraptor. It was during this time that her personality evolved and she was exposed to the real world. Biography Early Life Brighteyes was born in 1 ABI presumably on Corel to unknown parents. Just 1 year after her birth she was taken from her parents by the slave trader Viperbite who intended to sell her off as her species and her heterochromia are highly valuable on the black market. Life as a slave For 14 years she served as a slave aboard Viperbite's ship. She was trained as a medical assistant and while she was originally planned to be sold off, she quickly gained the crew's favor and they persuaded Viperbite to keep her, he eventually agreed thinking an extra hand could be useful. Because she was stolen at such a young age, her real name was completely unknown and so Viperbite decided to give her the nickname Brighteyes, after her bright multicolored eyes. For the next several years she became Viperbite's personal slave as well as serving the crew of his ship, doing menial labor and working in the medical bay using her training to look after other slaves and the crew. Brighteyes often assisted in sales and would show customers their slave catalog as well as general maintenance of the slaves such as feeding and cleaning. As a conscript in the Empire of Pamaki Sometime in the 8th month of 16 ABI Viperbite accepted a contract from Laurie Welsh to sell a bunch of slaves to become conscripts in her personal army for the Empire of Pamaki. Brighteyes was part of the batch of slaves that Viperbite had agreed to sell to Welsh, despite this her name was left off of the manifest as Viperbite believed that she would become uncooperative and untrusting. On 19/08/16 ABI Brighteyes along with a group of other slaves were taken to the desert side of Pamaki and sold off to Laurie Welsh who then had them sorted onto ships and shipped out to holding camps across Pamaki. After arriving at one of the camps two days later, she is lined up with the other conscripts and pushed into a building where they are washed and given new outfits. After this, she was escorted into a holding block where she met fellow conscripts, Jackson Pollock, Brana Kulla, and Skyraptor. She tried to make small talk with the others and find out what the place is and what it is like, after finding out that they were nothing more than bait for Welsh's enemies she tore off her ID tag and tossed it aside. She was probed about how she got there, she told them about her life but eventually, they lost interest and she slumped down and contemplated her life. During their lunch break, they were suddenly called into action and funneled onto a small ship which took them into a battlefield outside an Interstellar Navy base. The conscripts were given sparse equipment and only a select few were allowed to carry a gun, one of these few was Brighteye's new friend Skyraptor who she stuck by throughout the conflict. After moving up close to the enemy's defenses, Skyraptor told Brighteyes to kill one of them so that she can get a gun. Armed with only a large rock, Brighteyes killed one of the soldiers and took their gun to shoot their comrades, Skyraptor finished off the rest with the help of some other conscripts and Brighteyes, who had only just fired a gun for the first time in their life. They eventually confirmed that the buildings were clear as Brighteyes slowly adjusted to her new life and developed a partnership with Skyraptor. After this, they headed back down to the forward operating base and were put back onto the ship by a handler who didn't expect them to survive, the opinion of her with her fellow conscripts had increased due to the way she acted out on the field. They were taken back to the holding camp where they were told to get some sleep. In the following year, Brighteyes' skills as a fighter and in social interactions grew greatly with the help of her new friends. Following Skyraptor's advice, she had become sycophantic towards the guards and slowly got easier work and immediate access to weapons on the field. Personality and traits ... Equipment ... Trivia * Her blood type is B-. * Her personality type is INFJ-T. ** However she did start to open up later in her life. * It is implied that Viperbite's crew used her for sexual favors. Appearances ... Category:Awusi Category:Females Category:Slaves Category:Empire of Pamaki Category:Characters